Chemistry
by LeoLover95
Summary: Sage Remmy Black is a single mom trying to make her way through college to become a biochemist. Her life seems pretty monotonous, going to school, working at a job that is degrading to her, then going home to take care of her son. It isn't until one night when she finds someone...someone who belongs to the Ninja Turtle clan that it changes her life. rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's me Leolover95. I have a new story for everyone. I have been really into this new story and I must say this is probably my best piece of work. Now for the standard greeting... The Ninja Turtles do not belong to me, but all OC does.**

* * *

_Click, clack, click, clack._

Remmy cringed inwardly as her heels echoed through the air as they hit the cold concrete sidewalk. It was not smart for her to be walking around New York this late at night, but she had to get home, her son was waiting on her. She could not believe her friends had talked her into leaving the five month old alone with a sitter, but since it was Jo's birthday and she couldn't say no - she was her only best friend in the whole city.

Jo had offered that Remmy could stay at her place because New York was a dangerous place, especially for girls who had been drinking. Remmy assured her that she did not have a single sip of alcohol. When Jo was still reluctant on her leaving Remmy told her she only lived a few blocks away. Jo had finally let her go- actually Remmy snuck out after the effects of too many shots of tequila called Jo to the bathroom.

Now Remmy was a block away from her apartment complex. She smiled warmly as she thought about getting home and seeing her beautiful baby boy. He was born completely on accident...

_Remmy had moved to New York to be with a guy who she was crazy about, Vincent Pazulla. He was a brooklyn god with short black hair, picercing blue eyes, rock hard abs, and bulging biceps. She was totally infatuated with him, but at the time she thought it was true love. _

_ One time was all it took. Vincent convinced her to try it once without the condom. It was the first and last time they would ever do that because a week later Vincent found a new girl and kicked Remmy to the curb. Nine months later she had her son Ryan Christopher Black_

"Momma!" Remmy stopped dead in her tracks. She thought she was hearing things.

"Momma!" There it was again a cry so faint that Remmy could hardly hear it, but she _had_ heard it.

"Momma!" It was with that last cry that Remmy sought past her better judgement to help whoever the cries belonged to. She did not know if it was a trap and what was waiting for her were a group of thugs or if it was all just in her mind.

Remmy crept down the dark alley in the direction of the cries, but they had stopped. Remmy could not see where she was going. she held her breath waiting to hear the cries again as she crept closer to the end of the alley. She prayed that whoever was waiting for her at the end did not have any plans on harming her.

Remmy let out a slow staggered breath as she passed a dumpster. She began to hear whimpering. She looked back and saw a frightened pair of amber eyes. Remmy crouched down slowly in an attempt to get the whimpering person closer to her.

Remmy slowly reached into the pocket of her leather bomber jacket, clutched her cell phone in her hand and slowly drew it out. Remmy hoped that she would be able to better identify the person if there was some light.

Remmy held the phone in the direction of the eyes. "Fuck!" She whispered to herself as the phone's blue light had hardly shown any bit of the person from how far away she was from them.

Remmy then saw the pair of amber eyes coming closer to her. Followed by the sound of footsteps. She could only guess from how close the eyes seemed to be to the ground and the soft nimble steps that she was dealing with a small child. A feeling a relief rushed over her. The tiny footsteps drew closer and closer. The footsteps stopped as a tiny hand reached for the phone.

Remmy held back the feeling of shock that was growing through her. Gripping her hand and the phone was a small three fingered green hand. Only one person she knew had hands like that, infact, they were rather large green hands, but she had to see its face to determine if her assumption was true.

She pushed the phone gently into the small hands. The screen lit up a vary faint blue. The hands moved the phone closer to its amber eyes to get a good look at it. Remmy could not hold back the gasp of shock that escaped her lips. Her assumption was proven true. Standing inches away from Remmy's crouched from was a _small mutant turtle_.

At April O' Neil's apartment 12:30 A.M.

"I didn't mean to lose him!" The raven haired teen cried.

"He said he wanted to play ninja. The next thing I know the lights were off and he was _gone_! I looked for him _everywhere_ but I couldn't find him."

Rachel Jones sobbed into her mother's arms. She had been trusted to watch Raph Junior while her parents and her uncles went out to dinner because her uncle Michelangelo was back in town.

"Shhh. Shhh. Its okay honey." April O'Neil said in an attempt to sooth her daughter.

"OKAY!" Raphael roared. "How is any of this okay?! MY. SON. IS. MISSING."

Rachel cried even harder into her mother's arms.

"Raph, ease up on Rachel. It's not like she meant to do this to ya. She loves ya and Junior to death. She wouldn't do any thing to hurt ya."

Casey jones said to defend his daughter. It was only a matter of time before Raphael completely blew his top.

"Casey's right Raph," A tall blond, blue eyed woman spoke up. "Your yelling isn't going to find our son any faster."

Raphael turned to the blond. His amber eyes burning almost a ferial yellow. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Raphael Hamato if the next words out of your mouth isn't an apologe to Rachel, You'll be sleeping on the couch indefinitely."

Raphael closed his mouth but he was seething. He just stared at his wife his amber eyes softening a tiny bit. He then turned away from her and walked out the door to April's apartment but not before slamming it shut.

"Marci, I don't know why you deal with him." Michelangelo said in amazement.

"I don't know how I do either." Marceline stated as she stared at the door her husband just walked out of. Her heart broke as she thought of the way Rapheal had looked at her as if she was the enemy in all this. She cared just as much about finding her son but she had to be the level headed one in all of this. It was just the way things worked in their marriage.

Marceline slumped down on the couch next to Rachel and hugged her neice tightly. Quiet sobs still racked the young girls body.

"It's okay Rachel," Marceline said in hopes to calm Rachel down. "Uncle Raph just loses his temper...sometimes..."

Rachels sobs stopped. She looked at her aunt with bloodshot green eyes.

"I'm sorry." She croaked quietly, her voice nearly gone from sobbing.

"Everything will be okay." Marceline assured her. "Now go get some sleep."

Rachel did as she was told. She rose from the couch quietly told everyone goodnight and walked off to her bedroom.

Shortly after Rachel went off to bed, Donatello and Leonardo entered April's apartment. Their faces downtrodden. April rose from the couch walked to the kitchen and came out holding two frosty beers in her hand. She then handed one to the two turtles who had slumped themselves on the couch next to Marceline.

Donatello was the first to chug his beer down. The alcohol going to his brain calming him down. It had felt like the longest night of searching in his life. To come up empty handed broke Donatello's heart in more than one way. It was his job to keep an eye on the family and he had failed them. He was also ashamed he was supposed to be a technical genius but the tracker he embedbed in Raphael Juniors chain did not work. He felt hopeless he did not know what to do he just hoped he was somewhere safe.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! If you want to review feel free. I'm working on chapter two right now it may be up in a few days depending on my schedule. Thanks so much, Leolover95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, Its me LeoLover95. I hope you liked the first chapter of "Chemistry". I would like to give a thank you to AangandKatarfan for my first review. Well time for the standard disclaimer the Ninja Turtles don't belong to me but my OC's do.**

* * *

**12:45 A.M. outside Remmy's apartment**

Remmy clutched the toddler tightly to her chest. He was a little larger than she gave him credit for. Remmy decided to take the back enterance of her apartment building to not raise suspicion. She jostled the turtle tot around to get a set of keys out of her pocket.

She shoved the key to her apartment into the lock, turned the knob and opened the door. Remmy then ascended up the rickety old staircase to her one bedroom apartment.

Remmy entered her bedroom. She was thankful the young turtle was sleeping. Remmy gently placed the toddler into a crib next to her peacefully slumbering infant. The young turtles eyes snapped open and stared at Remmy. Remmy smiled warmly at the little turtle, then put a finger to her lips silently telling the young turtle to be quite. She then walked out of her bedroom into the hallway of her apartment.

The apartment Remmy owned wasn't much but it was still home. It had a very small kitchen and living room. No dining room and an even smaller bathroom with a leaky shower.

"Is that you Remmy?" An elderly voice asked from the small living room.

"Yes, it's me Ms. Newman." Remmy answered as she entered the room.

The small television was on, the Golden Girls were offering background noise to Ms. Newman who was knitting yet another wool hat. Remmy took off her jacket, set it on an ancient looking coffe table, and slumped down in an even older looking armchair across from Ms. Newman.

Ms. Newman pushed her tiny glasses up to her warm green eyes, and looked at Remmy. Her eyes had a knowing glint in them.

"And where have you been all night young lady?"

"Out with friends." Remmy stated dryly.

A smile spread across the elderly womans face. "Meet anyone interesting?"

"No I did not meet any men." Remmy answered sounding almost bored.

But she was bored of having the same kinds of conversations with Ms. Newman. Remmy knew the generation gap prevented them from talking about anything remotely entertaining. They always talked about Ryan's health, how Remmy was doing in school, and how Remmy should quit her job at the Devil's Palace.

Remmy looked at elderly woman, she was waiting for Ms. Newman to say the thing she always says when talking about men.

"You know the boy needs a father."

"Oh please not tonight." Remmy pleaded "I know he needs a father esque figure, but I am in no hurry to find Ryan a father or God forbid go back to his _actual_ father."

Ms. Newman sat silently for a few moments. Remmy looked upon the elder woman and waited. Remmy was about to receive her standard lecture.

"Remmy, your twenty-two years old. You're almost finished with college and you work long hours at that filth hole called the Devil's Palace. A girl as pretty and intelligent as you shouldn't be _stripping_ Remmy! You need someone to help you pay the bills! So can quit that horrid profession and get yourself a real job!"

Remmy didn't say anything she just slunked further into her chair. She reached into her bra and pulled out twenty- five bucks all in ones, then handed the money to Ms. Newman. The elderly woman did not take the bills. She just offered Remmy a sad look before leaving the apartment.

Remmy sat for a while in her chair. Many thoughts racked her brain. She hated herself for working at a place so degrading but the pay was great. Sometimes she made enough money to pay her bills for a few months, and to buy Ryan some new things. Remmy was a year away from finishing her degree as a biochemist, but a year was a very long time. Ms. Newman would watch Ryan when she was at school or during work, but it was getting harder to do homework in the changing room of the Devil's Palace.

Remmy began to feel herself close her eyes. She needed to sleep, the events of the day had been too much for her. Remmy was almost fully relaxed when she heard the cries of her young infant. She rose out of the chair and removed her bra, she knew what Ryan wanted.

"I'm coming." Remmy told her son, as if he could understand what she was saying.

Remmy walked back towards her bedroom. She was halfway there when she heard the cries stop. A perplexed look crossed her features as her face quickened. Remmy entered into the bedroom and turned on the light to the most heart warming site.

The young turtle had cuddled itself up to the infant and was gently rubbing the infants onesie covered belly.

"Shhh. Baby it otay." The young turtle said in a little voice.

Remmy slowly walked over to the crib. She bent over to get her son out of there. Remmy then sat down on the edge of her bed lifted up her shirt and brought the infant to her left breast.

The young turtle stood up in the crib. He had a questioning look across his features.

"What you doin' "

Remmy looked at the small turtle surprised he would be so open enough to talk to a stranger. She answered him with a small friendly smile. "I'm feeding Ryan"

"Who dat?"

"The baby."

"Ohh"

The youg turtle was quiet for a while. He stared upon the small brunette woman with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What you name lady?" The young turtle asked.

"Remmy" She answered.

"Me name Raf." The young turtle told Remmy with a big smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Raph."

"You too lady."

**2:00 A.M. Donatello's Lab**  
Donatello slumped down in his desk chair. His family had come back to the lair in hopes that Master Splinter had found Raphael Junior in the sewers, but he had come up empty also. Donatello needed some kind of relief from all the stress and pain he was feeling. He had his third beer and was feeling very courageous. He grabbed his shell cell out of his jean's pocket and flipped it open.

Donatello looked through his contacts and found her name. He looked at her name for a little while, going back and forth with himself about if he should call her. His mind told him it was wrong to call her. It was against the school policy. Donatello was her professor and she was his student, but his heart ached for her. Donatello had never met a woman so intelligent or beautiful in his life.

She was petite no taller than five foot. She had beautiful shiny brunette hair the color of milk chocolate. Her eyes were endless pools of green and gold with flecks of blue. Her body was gorgeous like it was carved by a famous renaissance sculptor. She was a little bigger around the hips and the bust area then when he first met her but he attributed that to the normal weight gain college students have.

Donatello could not hold back any longer he needed to hear her angelic voice. It felt like ages had gone by as he listened to the phone ring. Donatello was starting to feel nervous again. He was about to hang up the phone when she answered.

"Hello?"

Donatello's heart leapt into his throat. He felt like he couldn't talk.

"Who is this?" The woman asked.

Donatello's heart beat hard in his chest. His palms began to get sweaty. He answered in a shaky voice. "Hello Remmy, it's Donatello."

"Donatello?" Remmy asked sounding quite confused. "Donatello Hamato?"

"Yes." Donatello answered in a very weak voice. Sweat was starting to pour from his forehead.

"Is everything okay sir?"

Donatello frowned deeply at that word, sir. She recognized who he was and was now regarding him in a very formal manner.

"Will you please drop the formalities?" He asked her in an extremely little voice.

Donatello thought his heart was going to bust out his chest when he heard her giggle.

"Okay Donatello."

Donatello felt a smile spread across his face as he heard her say his name.

"I don't mean to be rude," Remmy began "but why are you calling me at such a late hour."

Donatello froze. He couldn't even think of why he had called her in the first place, other than to hear her voice. He needed to think of a logical excuse that made sense and didn't sound creepy.

"I must have called the wrong number." Donatello told Remmy hoping she would believe him.

"Uh huh." Remmy said her voice sounding very skeptical

"Who did..."

Donatello heard Remmy say but she was cut off by a loud crash coming from the upper floor of the lair.

"What was that?" Remmy asked.

Donatello sighed "It's my brother Raphael, he's sorta furious he can't find his son."

"What's his name?" Remmy asked.

"Raphael Junior."

"Raphael Junior."

"Yea that's his name?"

Donatello listened for a couple minutes. Remmy did not say anything. A perplexed look crossed his features when he heard what sounded like a small child.

Then he heard _him_.

"Hi Donnie!" Raphael Junior almost screamed into the phone.

Donatello's eyes widened in shock. He felt his heart beat fast in his chest for a whole different reason. A smile formed across his face. Raphael Junior was not only safe but he was with the girl of his dreams. He had an excuse to actually she her.

"Donatello? Donatello? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Remmy you don't understand how relieved I am."

"Can I have your address?" Donatello asked his palms sweating as she held a pen to a piece of paper. He scribbled down her address as she told him.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Remmy." Donatello said before he hung up.

Donatello sat awhile, Remmy's address in his hands. He was sweating bullets. He couldn't believe in his hands was Remmy's address. Donatello felt like he was dreaming.

CRASH

Donatello awoke from his dream like state. He waited a few more moments to compose himself. Donatello rose from his desk and walked out of his lab, paper in hand.

"I found him!" Donatello announced to his family.

**I hoped you liked chapter two of "Chemistry" Chapter three will be up soon. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone it's me again LeoLover95. I'm sorry to all my loyal readers and reviewers for the long delay. My life just become too hectic at times but it is Summer so more chapters should be posted. I love you all for reading and reviewing. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles aren't mine but all the OC's are.**

* * *

**9:00 A.M Outside Remmy's apartment**

Donatello looked at the address in his hands, then back to the apartment complex. According to the address, Remmy lived in one of the worst neighborhoods in New York City. Donatello surveyed the area. It seemed familiar somehow. Then he saw the old purple dragons warehouse across the street.

Donatello looked at the paper one more time before walking toward the apartment complex. Donatello could feel Raphael breathing down his neck with each step he took. The fact that he had been able to keep Raphael from going to Remmy's apartment and taking his son back was shocking.

Actually Marceline and barricaded herself in front of the lair's entrance. Raphael has a feral almost killer look in his eyes, and Donatello was thankful that Marceline had talked some sense into him.

Donatello pressed the button on the call box that said **Remmy Black, Apartment 8C.**

"Remmy, It's Donatello. I've brought my family, so please don,t be almarmed" Donatello said into the call box.

A few moments later the Hamato family was buzzed in.

Donatello ascended up the stairs. Three long flights of stairs. He started counting when he reached the third floor. '_1C,2C,3C,4C,5C,6C,7C...8C._'

Donatello felt his heart beat hard in this chest. His palms became sweaty as he reached to knock on the door. Donatello felt like it was an eternity Remmy answered.

His breath caught in his throat. Remmy looked gorgeous. Her milk chocolate hair was down in long tight curls. Her makeup was done perfectly with the greens in her eyes popping out with the gold eye shadow she had on. Her peach pink lips were covered in a pink lip gloss making them look even more kissable to the brainy turtle. Her body was magnificently dressed, a mix of sophisticated and relaxed. A bright electric blue blazer over a horizontal white and black stripped shirt. She finished the look with leg hugging skinny jeans and a pair of strappy red heels.

Remmy was a vision.

"Hello." Remmy greeted the Hamatos in her soprano voice.

"Won't you come in?" Remmy asked making room for the Hamato family to enter her small apartment.

Remmy led them into a small living room where Raphael Junior was playing with a raven haired infant in a bouncy seat. The raven haired baby was smiling ear to ear with a toothless smile and shrieked in delight at the small turtle, who was making silly faces at the infant.

"Looks like Junior found a friend Raph." Marceline said to her husband.

Raphael didn't answer he just stood there for a few moments taking in what he was seeing like it wasn't even real. Raphael Junior was found by a small brunette girl named Remmy. Donatello just happened to know her and on top of everything else, Raphael Junior was perfectly fine and having the time of his life with some random baby.

"Daddy! Momma! Donnie! Leo! Mikey! Ojiisan!" Raphael Junior screamed and ran over to his family.

The young turtle jumped into his mothers arms and hugged her with all his might. Then he let go and let his mother hold him. He seemed content until he saw Remmy. The turtle tots eyes opened wide and a smile grew across his face.

"Remmy save me. " He told his family loud and proudly.

The Hamato family looked at the petite brunette.

"Thank you." Marceline said clutching her son to her as if she hadn't seen him in months.

"Yea, Thanks." Raphael said offering Remmy one of his rare smiles.

"Would you like to sit down?" Remmy asked as she tucked a piece of hair nervously behind her ear. "Ryan seems elated to have little Raph around. I could make some tea if you would like?"

"That would be wonderful Miss Black." Master Splinter said with a warm smile.

Remmy quickly went into the kitchen. She grabbed the red tea kettle off the stove, brought it to the sink and filled it up with water. She then put a mixture of lemon tea and mint leaves into the kettle and placed it on the stove.

Remmy's heart beat fast in her chest she was nervous. Remmy wasn't very comfortable around new people, she was very akward at times. Sure she was a fun girl to be around but that was with her friends. Remmy felt completely lost. Usually Jo and Ember were around to ease the tension, but now it was just her with a house full of people.

Remmy pulled herself together the best she could and gathered the rest of the tea supplies from her small kitchen. She was grabbing a small bag of sugar out of one of her many cabinets when a gentle voice startled her.

"Do you need any help?"

Remmy let out a startled gasp and dropped the bag. A familiar green hand three fingered hand caught it and put it on the counter.

"Thank you." Remmy said in a small voice.

"Your welcome." Donatello said.

"Do you need any help?" He asked again as he took Remmy's small hand and helped her down from the counter she was sitting on.

Donatello did not let go of her hand for a good minute. He looked at Remmy's small hand. Her skin was a gorgeous color it was too dark to be considered cream but not dark enough to be considered olive. Her nails were a bit long but trimmed and squared off almost like they were fake. Her skin was so soft and smooth, it took everything Donatello had not to rub Remm'y hand on his face.

"Can I have my hand back Mr.. Hamato?"

"Donnie." Donatello mumbled under his breath as he let go of Remmy's hand.

"Please call me Don or Donnie." He said louder so Remmy could hear.

Donatello saw Remmy's shoulders relax and a small but warm smile spread across her face.

"Okay Don it is then."

"Remmy." Donatello said breathlessly as their eyes met.

_'This is it.' _Donatello thought to himself as he felt himself being drawn in deeper and deeper into endless pools of green and gold.

_ 'I should tell her how I feel. I should tell her that I fell in love with her the moment I saw her... No No. That would be too forward. It might creep her out. I'll tell her that she's beautiful and intelligent and I would love to take her on a date...No still too forward... I know I'll...'_

Donatello was snapped out of his thoughts by the shrill whistle of the tea kettle.

Remmy turned from Donatello, turned off the stove, grabbed the tea kettle put it on a tray with seven coffee cups and left Donatello alone in the kitchen without another word.

**1:00 P.M. Remmy's living room**

Empty containers of take out were thrown across the ancient coffee table. The morning's tea was thrown into the kitchen sink for Remmy to clean later.

A big smile was plastered across Remmy's face. A few hours ago she was intimidated by the turtles,Splinter, and Marceline, but she had grown to feel rather comfortable around them. She had learned all the turtles names very quickly and they were all very friendly to her, including Raphael.

Michelangelo had left and hour ago but he thanked Remmy for her hospitality. What surprised her the most was how gentlemanly Leonardo was to her. He waited until Remmy and Marceline both had a cup of tea before he poured himself a cup and sat down cross legged on the the floor giving Remmy a seat. Remmy found it to be odd but no one else batted an eye at his behavior.

"Remmy I simply can not thank you enough." Marceline told Remmy for the twentieth time. "I've never seen Raphael Junior so willing to play with others. He's alwya been a bit temperamental like his father."

"It's no problem." Remmy assured the tall leggy blonde. "Ryan is often lonely. It's nice for him to have some company."

"I must set up a play date, so the two can be together more often." Marceline said as she pulled out her Iphone "What is his mother's name? I'm sure if you told her how much fun her son was having she'd be more than willing to schedule a play date."

"That won't be necessary, Marci, You see Ryan is my son."

Marceline stared at Remmy in amazement. Her dark blue eyes met Remmy's hazel greens.

Remmy knew the next few words that were going to come out of Marceline's pale pink lips.

"But your so young."

"I wasn't trying." Remmy said in a small whisper. "He was a gift."

"Where's his father?" Marceline asked.

The pained look in Remmy's eyes answered her question, but Remmy vocalized it.

"Gone."

The cries of Ryan broke Marceline and Remmy out of their trance. Remmy got up from her spot on the tiny couch and into the bedroom where Ryan and Raphael Junior were put down for a nap an hour ago.

Raphael Junior was standing up in the crib next to Ryan. He spotted Remmy and told her to "Help baby."

Remmy giggle and helped the turtle tot out of the crib and placed him on her bed. Then she took Ryan out and held him to her body, then she sat herself on the bed next to Raphael Junior.

"Raph will you hand me that blanket?" Remmy asked the toddler pointing to a blue blanket with yellow ducks on it.

Remmy adjusted herself quickly as Raphael Junior grabbed the blanket. She had managed to take her bra off one handed. She quietly thanked herself for taking off her blazer earlier or breast feeding would gave been even more difficult.

Remmy had her shirt halfway up when Raphael Junior handed her the blanket. She offered him a warm smile as a thank you. Remmy wrapped the blanket around Ryan, then pulled her shirt the rest of the way up exposing her breasts to the infant but not the toddler sitting next to her.

Remmy waited a few moments before she felt the familiar suckling of her baby. Remmy felt more weight being added to her. She turned her head to see the small turtle tot leaning against her sucking his thumb. Remmy felt at peace. She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself relax.

There was a small tap on the door frame a few moments later. Remmy's eyes opened. She became a bit startled when she saw Donatello standing in the door frame.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Donatello said in his usual gentle voice. "But my family and I must be going."

Remmy offered a small smile to the obviously nervous turtle. Donatello entered the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Raphael Junior.

"Thank you for having us." Donatello said akwardly rubbing his neck.

"It was no problem at all." Remmy said placing her small hand on his forearm.

Donatello met her eyes again and had the strong urge to kiss her but he pushed that back down inside of him.

"May I?" Donatello asked gesturing to the toddler currently asleep on Remmy.

Remmy offered him a small nod for an answer. Donatello picked up the tiny turtle. He was almost off the bed when his eyes caught a glimpse of Remmy's breasts. It was not the breasts that had Donatello completely shocked and confused it was the baby that was latched on to it.

Donatello knew that Ryan looked familiar. The hazel green eyes he had reminded him of Remmy and he had a cute little nose just like Remmy's. Then it hit him like a nunchuck to the head... That baby was Remmy's

* * *

**I Thought that I should provide you guys with some background information to make some things less confusing.**

**Ojiisan is the Japanese word for Grandfather. I thought if Master Splinter had any grandchildren that's what he would want to be called.**

**The Turtles are all Twenty-five. Which makes Donatello only three years older than Remmy.**

**But Raphael's wife Marceline is Twenty- seven making her two years older than Raphael. **

**Master Splinter is very much alive at sixty years old. **

**April and Casey are both in their early forties.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, LeoLover95.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone LeoLover95 again. This is probably my favorite chapter so far.(maybe that's why it's the longest.) I have a suggestion for you. When I was doing the strip club scene I was listening to 'Bang Bang' by Will I am, from the** **_Great Gatsby _soundtrack and I thought it was perfect for this chapter, so anyway listen to that song during this chapter. Thanks :) The Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles aren't mine but all my OC's are.**

* * *

**8:15 P.M Devil's Palace dressing room**

"Remmy, your the _only_ person I know who does homework in the dressing room of a strip club." A brunette haired woman teased.

Remmy was too absorbed in her homework to acknowledge her rather large breasted, brunette, co-worker, and friend.

"As sexy as men find intelligent women, especially with a sweet little ass like yours," The brunette said as she looked through the costumes.

"They'll find you ten times more sexy if they get to see that ass."

The brunette looked over at Remmy and frowned deeply. Remmy still had her head in her text book, highlighter in her right hand. She was also half dressed in her costume for the evening. It wasn't a huge problem to be topless in a strip club, but it sure was a weird way to do homework.

A mischievous smirk grew upon the brunette's face. She walked over to Remmy grabbed the corners of her books and slammed it shut.

"Ember!" Remmy whined.

Ember just shrugged as she grabbed Remmy's school supplies and shoved them back into her duffel.

"I'm sorry love but, Fire needs her Ice." Ember said as she handed Remmy her top.

"Don't worry Remmy dear," Ember said as she began putting on her makeup. "In a year you'll be having your big fancy laboratory job with your fancy college degree."

"Ember, what did you want to be before you got a job here?"

Ember looked over to Remmy. She was shocked. No one ever cared to ask her what she wanted, maybe that's why she was friends with the petite and brainy brunette.

"I wanted to be a cop." Ember told Remmy honestly. "I didn't know my actual parents when I was little. My first foster family was the greatest family I ever lived with. The dad was a cop and he was a respectable man. That's what I wanted to be respected."

Ember then laughed. "Talk about irony."

**8:25 Outside The Devil's Palace**

"Ya seriously neva been to a strip club before?" Raphael asked Donatello almost in disbelief.

"Dude, Donnie, Strip clubs are great!" Michelangelo chimed in. "It'll probably be good to get your mind off that Robin girl."

"Remmy." Donatello corrected.

Raphael shock his head and clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder. " Seriously Don, you've been drivin yaself crazy since ya found out she had a kid."

"Alright." Donatello said. "I'll go with you guys."

Then Donatello asked Raphael. "Why are you going? Aren't you married?"

"I don't go for the girls, Donnie." Rapahael stated. "It's all bussiness."

"Bussiness." Donatello scoffed. "What does being a mechanic have to do with strip clubs?"

"Quit asking questions Donnie!" Michelangelo nearly shouted. "There are plenty of beautiful women in barely any clothing, dancing around infront of us for our enjoyment."

"That does sound fun!" Donatello said his voice dripping with sarcasam.

Raphael shrugged not really caring if his little brother approved. Raphael and Michelangelo were gonna drag him into the strip club, maybe seeing all those women would make him feel better.

"C'mon Donnie, I've heard of this great place called the Devil's Palace."

**8:50 P.M. Ten minutes before showtime**

Remmy peaked out from around the curtain. The Devil's Palace was packed full for the big show, _her big show_. She was Ice to Ember's Fire. Remmy almost shrieked when she felt someone smack her ass hard. Remmy turned around and was face to face with Ember, well more like face to breasts, but that was because Ember had put on her platform heels.

"Looks like we have a full crowd tonight." Ember said as she peered around the curtain. "Oh! He's cute! Remmy come see him." Ember grabbed Remmy by the arm and pulled her over to the little crack in curtain.

"Which guy is it?" Remmy asked. "If you haven't noticed Ember the room is filled with guys."

"Oh, Haha." Ember said rolling her eyes. "He's in the second row. He's a mutant turtle with huge baby blue eyes."

Remmy looked to the second row and saw him, Michelangelo Hamato. Remmy groaned inwardly, not only was he there but he was also with his brother, Raphael.

"We should wear our masks." Remmy said hoping she could hide the desperation in her voice. "I bet Mr. Turtle likes his women mysterious."

"Uh huh." Ember said eying Remmy skeptically.

Remmy hoped that Ember didn't question her at the moment.

"Well come on sweet cheeks. The boys are waiting for Miss E to bring the fire."

Remmy smiled at her friend's pregame words.

"And they need a little Heavenly Sage to bring the Ice."

* * *

"This is stupid." Donatello stated bluntly.

Donatello and his brothers had been at the Devil's Palace for a half hour. They had seen five girls that were pretty, but it wasn't anywhere near entertaining. These places just weren't his cup of tea but at least he could tolerate it so his brothers could have fun.

Michelangelo acted like a kid in a candy store. He had a large wad of ones in his large green right hand. That was not surprising to Donatello, it was Raphael's attitude that really caught him off guard.

Raphael's face was blank. He had a stash of ones in his leather jacket, but had yet to pull any out. When each girl came out, Raphael would check each woman head to toe, with the same blank expression. This was almost alarming to Donatello because Raphael always had a crazy look in his eyes when he was aroused by Marceline, but his eyes were completely emotionless like the rest of his face. Raphael had been right when he had told Donatello "It's all business."

A very large balding man came out from the other side of the curtain. He had come out to introduce the other girls whose names Donatello did not care to remember.

"Gentleman, it's nine o clock." The large balding man said in a very deep baritone. "It's time for the main event."

The large balding man had waited for the deafening applause of the men to quiet down before he continued. "I always bring out my sexist girls for the prime time."

The large man paused as he waited for another round of thunderous applause to quiet down.

"Gentlemen give a very warm welcome to Fire and Ice!"

The large man left the stage. It was silent for a while, Then the music began to play.

_I love her, can't leave her,_

_Forever I'll always need her,_

_She lie, but I believe her,_

_Lovesick I got that fever._

_Love stupid, I know it,_

_Love stupid, I know it,_

_I know, cause I'm a fool in love_

The curtain opened revealing two women, The one on the right was in a tight corset top tied very tightly to reveal every curve of her body. Her bottom was covered by what would be called a skirt, that revealed a pair of thong panties. Her outfit was various shades of red and orange with hundreds of what looked like diamonds all over the corset. Her hair was long and a deep chocolate brown that cascaded down from her head in lose ringlets. A mask covered her eyes and it matched her corset.

_My baby shot me down again,_

_Shot me down with the love and it go bang bang_

_That girl's a killer from a gang,_

_Shot me down with the love and it go bang bang_

_And oh, I love her so, that's why I gotta let her know_

_That I'll be here for her to always love her down_

_And maybe that's the truth_

_The clock can tick and ain't no use,_

_I wonder when my tux can see you when you're down._

The one on the left had the same outfit as her companion, but hers was various shades of blues and purples. Her hair was milk chocolate brown and it was styled the same way was the woman on the right.

The two woman moved to center stage and began dancing on the two poles.

_Bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Love him down, down_

_I shot my baby with a bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Love him down, down_

_I shot my baby with a bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

Donatello looked from the woman to his brothers. Michelangelo had his eyes locked on the darker brunette. The money wad was crushed in his hand. Michelangelo was practically drooling.

_I love her, can't leave her,_

_Forever I'll always need her,_

_She lie, but I believe her,_

_Lovesick I got that fever._

_Love stupid, I know it,_

_Love stupid, I know it,_

_I know, cause I'm a fool in love._

Raphael was checking out Ice, with a smirk on his face. He pulled the stack of ones out of his pocket. He looked over at Fire with the same probing eyes.

_My baby shot me down, down, down, down_

_Shot me down with the love and it went pow-pow_

_I love my baby's freaky style,_

_But my baby's always sneaking out._

_But damn, I love her so,_

_That's why I gotta let her know_

_I'll be here for her, _

_I'll always be her man._

_And baby, that's the truth,_

_You're my chick,bottlecruise,_

_I got that roof, _

_I put that diamond on her hand_

Donatello turned his attention back to two performers, more specifically Ice. Donatello thought the girl was beautiful. He couldn't help but to have a deja'vu feeling when it came to the woman.

_Bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Love him down, down_

_I shot my baby with a bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Love him down, down_

_I shot my baby with a bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

The woman moved from the stage and onto the floor. Fire made her way over to Michelangelo. She flashed the turtle a sexy smile then sat in his lap. Fire started to give him a lap dance. Donatello thought that Michelangelo was going to lose it. Michelangelo handed Fire his wad of cash. Fire placed it in her bra. Michelangelo raised his hands up to her mask and took it off.

_Oh, yeah, I love my baby_

_Hey baby yeah I love you,_

_Stupid is what stupid do,_

_Tom and Jerry and Scooby Do,_

_Oh baby, I'm a fool for you._

_Come here, baby, be my lollypop,_

_I make it better, make the booty drop._

_Hey baby, can't get you out my brains,_

_Damn girl, you're such a sexy thing._

_Pretty little lady_

_And my baby makes me go down down_

_My baby makes me go down down_

_My baby makes me go down down_

_My baby makes me go down down..._

"Your beautiful." Michelangelo told Fire as their eyes met. Fire blushed a deep red. Fire rose from Michelangelo's lap and sauntered over to her companion. She reached over from behind and took her mask off.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

Ice turned around. Donatello's jaw dropped. The stripper referred to as Ice was Remmy!

_Bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Love him down, down_

_I shot my baby with a bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Love him down, down_

_I shot my baby with a bang, bang,_

_Got him with a bang,_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

**10:30 P.M. Devil's Palace dressing room**

Remmy was in a panic as she walked back to the changing room. She had seen Donatello's face, and he had seen hers. Luckily her act was over so she could leave. Remmy was hoping she could escape without having to answer any questions.

There was knock at the door.

"Ladies I hope your somewhat decent." A deep baritone said from the other side of the door. "You have some visitors."

Remmy looked over to Ember. She had never seen Ember move so fast in her life. Ember applied a fresh coat of lip gloss, smoothed down her hair and quickly buttoned the jeans she had on.

"Yea, Marty, we're decent." Remmy told her boss.

The door opened revealing Marty and the three turtles. Marty and two of the turtles entered the room but Donatello stood back in the door way.

"Ladies wonderful show tonight."

Marty walked over to each girl and placed a big sloppy kiss on each cheek.

"Ladies I'd like you to meet Hamato Raphael." Marty said gesturing toward the largest of the two turtles.

"He's the owner of Badass Bikes and he needs some beautiful woman for his ad campaign. I couldn't think of two woman more beautiful then my Ember and Remmy."

"Oh Marty your such a sap." Ember said as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Actually, Marty." Raphael had spoken up. "I would like ta speak with Emba."

Remmy felt relieved. She grabbed her duffel and left to change in the woman's bathroom. Remmy dropped her duffel to the floor as soon as she closed the door. She walked over to the sink and ran some cold water.

Remmy could not get over the panic she was feeling. Donatello had seen her stripping. Remmy had stripped for probably half the population of New York City, but when Donatello saw her it was a whole different story.

Remmy splashed cold water on her face. Her makeup running down her face with more water that she added. She grabbed a towel from the rack behind her and rubbed her face with it. Drying her face and removing her makeup in the process. Remmy turned off the water and reached over for her duffel.

Remmy unzipped it and pulled out a normal purple colored bra, a pair of purple boyshort panties, a pair of purple socks, a gray sweatshirt that had Utrom Science Institute in green block lettering written across the chest, and a pair of black yoga pants.

Remmy removed her costume and put on her normal clothes. She opened one of the duffel's outside compartments and pulled out a glasses case. Inside were a pair of black, thick rectangle glasses that Remmy put on.

Remmy walked out of the bathroom with the duffel bag slung over her right shoulder. She grabbed her bright orange converse shoes out of her cubby toward the exit. Remmy opened the door, and on the other side waiting for her, was a _very displeased _looking Donatello.

* * *

**Read and Review please :) **

**LeoLover95**


End file.
